will give dating
by julia.miranda
Summary: Alice faz um baile como o programa vai dar namoro.


**N/A: Gente, essa one-shot é dedicada a minha prima Pâmela, que hoje completa 18 aninhos. Parabéns! E também a minha BEST Ana Carolina, que fez o favor de imprimir o mapa de geografia pra mim. Te amo amiga, Giva manda beijo! : * Essa fic, eu tive a idéia enquanto assistia Vai dar Namoro, nessa sábado, dia 27-02.**

**Espero que gostem, e logo começarei uma nova fic, chamada a Dama e o Vagabundo. Vamos à fic.**

Sábado. Esse foi uns dos piores/melhores dias da minha vida. Chamo-me Isabella Marie Swan. Acho melhor começar a história pelo começo.

~ Flashback ~

- Alice, NÃO! – disse pra Alice, minha melhor amiga. Ela era linda. Parecia uma fadinha, com suas feições delicadas, cabelo curto e espetado para todos os lados, baixinha, mas o que tinha de bonita, de harmoniosa, tinha de persuasiva, e irritante. – Mas que história é esse de fazer um baile, como aquele programa "Vai dar Namoro"?

- Ai, ai – suspirou a baixinha – Você ainda não entendeu né? – perguntou ela e eu neguei com a cabeça – Nesse mês, li meu horóscopo, e nele estava escrito que eu devia fazer algo muito bom para as pessoas. Eu resolvi fazer esse baile, assim, poderei juntar vários casais lerdos. Como: Ângela e Ben, Lauren e Tyler, Jéssica e Mike, Você e Edward, Tânia e Laurent, James e Victória... – disse ela, enumerando os casais nos dedos. PERAI? Ela me disse Bella e Edward?

- O QUE? EU E EDWARD? – gritei pra ela, olhando – incrédula.

- É! – disse ela como se estivesse falando o óbvio – Não vai me dizer que você não tem uma quedinha, digo, um tombo por meu irmão? Ta escrita na sua testa! – disse Alice. Edward era irmão de Alice, assim como Emmet. Edward era PERFEITO! Esse é o melhor adjetivo. Encaixa perfeitamente nele. Com seus cabelos de um tom estranho de bronze, seus olhos verdes, seu corpo definido, sua inteligência, sua simpatia, sua educação, ele era simplesmente o príncipe encantado de toda garota. Inclusive, o meu.

- Ta tão na cara assim Lice? – perguntei sentando ao lado dela, em sua cama.

- Não, mas eu descobri isso desde a primeira vez que vocês se viram. Mas um motivo pra mim fazer o baile! – disse ela pulando pelo quarto.

- Alice! Eu já assisti a esse programa. Os garotos estarão lá, sentados e irão escolher o "cardápio". Escolhem uma garota. E se o Edward não me escolher?

- Bella, é claro que ele vai escolher. Você. Além de ele também gostar de você, ele não vai escolher nenhuma outra garota. E eu, vou combinar tudo com o apresentador Aro Volturi.

- Ta bom! Pode fazer o baile. Mas você, Jasper, Rose e Emm também terão que participar!

- Você acha que a gente ia ficar fora dessa? – disse ela dando risada – Mas agora, você irá me ajudar a arrumar tudo. Temos que ir ao shopping, fazer a MELHOR decoração, arrumar a luz, o som... – disse ela autoritária. Antes, eu tinha a leve impressão, mas hoje, tenho certeza que essa garota é bipolar.

~ Fim do Flashback ~

E aqui estou eu, a 1:00 hr do tal esperado baile. Estou com um vestido que Alice, Rose e eu escolhemos quando fomos ao shopping. Um vestido de cintura alta, com a blusa rosa bebe com babados nos ombros e a saia que ia até a metade das coxas de um marrom bem claro. Um sapato fechado da mesma cor da saia. Uma bolsinha carteira. Me cabelo estava solto, preso com presilhas. Maquiagem leve. Eu realmente tenho que agradecer a Alice e Rose. Elas se superaram dessa vez, Estava linda!

Alice estava com um vestido de cetim preto com uma faixa abaixo do busto rosa. Saltos altíssimos preto e rosa, e uma bolsinha carteira também rosa. Um pequeno colar de pérolas, e uma maquiagem leve.

Rose não ficava de fora. Minha amiga mais parecia uma modelo, daquelas que vemos em filmes, passarelas, ou em comerciais de shampoo. Ela estava com uma saia preta, de cintura alta com um cinto também preto. Sua blusa, vermelha era justa e tinha detalhes também vermelhos. Seus saltos, altos e pretos. Sua bolsa também era carteira e ela vinha com um bracelete no braço. Seu cabelo estava preso em um coque mal feito, que a deixava mais bonita ainda. Sua maquiagem realçava seus olhos.

Aro Volturi, apareceu com um sorriso nos lábios falando que logo, estaríamos no ar.

- Hey meninas! – sussurrei pra Alice e Rose – Não... Acham melhor colocar outra garota no meu lugar não?

- Bella! – disseram Alice e Rose em uníssono

- Claro que não amiga. Você ta gata, o Edward vai cair aos seus pés, mas acho que nem vamos precisar disse, ele já está caidinho por você. Já te contei essa história.

- Tudo Bem!

**Narrado em 3ª pessoa**

**20h00min HORÁRIO DO BAILE.**

- Cinco, quatro, três, dois

- Hey foforkianos*, começa hoje, mas um VAI DAR NAMORO! Mas, hoje, teremos a companhia especial do grupo da EFEH*!

Clap, Clap, Clap * Palmas da Platéia*

-Agora, vamos apresentar os garotos que estão sentados na minha frente. Vejamos... Mike, Tyler, Ben, Laurent, James, Jasper, Emmet e Edward.

Clap, Clap, Clap Uhuuuuu* Palmas e gritinhos da platéia*

- Agora, mostrem o nosso cardápio na tela!

Aparece um cardápio em uma grande tela. Lá, tem várias partes do corpo das garotas. Em todas, tinha a perna da pessoa. Idéia de Alice Cullen.

- Garotos, que número vocês escolhem? – perguntou o apresentador animado demais. Os garotos cochicharam entre si, e Mike levou o microfone a boca

- Número 7

- Número 7, pode entrar! – disse o apresentador, olhando para um túnel vermelho que estava decorado com rosas brancas e vermelhas em volta.

Uma garota loira, alta, magra de olhos azuis, muito bonita por sinal, entra. Era Tânia. Desfila pelo túnel.

- Olha só! Que beleza! – disse o apresentador, ainda, muito animado. Tânia deu uma risadinha – Seu nome querida? – disse ele tentando fazer uma voz sexy, que por sinal, saiu um fracasso.

- Hihihihi – ela riu do fracasso dele – Tânia – disse ela com uma voz incrivelmente bela

- Quantos anos?

- 17

- Pretende fazer faculdade do que?

- Advocacia

- Muito bem, agora vamos chamar o cupido eletrônico. Eles decidem, ou ela escolhe

*VRUUUUSH*(Som do cupido eletrônico)

- ELA! Então Tânia, pode ir buscar o seu escolhido – disse o apresentador sorridente

Tânia desfilou sensualmente até Laurent, que pegou sua mão delicadamente e a beijou. Eles foram caminhando de mãos dadas até o outro lado do salão, e se sentaram e cadeiras confortáveis, vermelhas e garçons foram levar sucos a eles.

- Carrrrrrrrrrdápio na telaaaa! – gritou o apresentador que continuava sorrindo, e exagerou no R.

- Escolhemos o número 5 – disse James

-Número 5, pode entrar!

Entra Ângela. Alta, magra. Vestido de alcinhas, preto com detalhes brancos. Tubinho. Maquiagem fraca, e cabelos soltos, um pouco abaixo do ombro.

- Opala! O que temos por aqui! – disse o apresentador puxando Ângela para dar uma voltinha.

- An – Ângela! – gaguejou ela, um pouco insegura.

- E quantos anos Ângela têm? – perguntou apresentador, mas uma vez, muito sorridente.

- 16, quase 17

- Então vamos chamar o cupido eletrônico! Eles decidem, ou ela escolhe!

*VRUUUUSH*(Som do cupido eletrônico)

- ELA! Por favor, Ang, vá buscar seu par!

Ang foi timidamente até Ben e estendeu a mão a ele. Corou quando recebeu a mão dele e foram andando até uma mesa.

**POV BELLA**

Tânia e Ângela já tinham ido ao encontro de seus pares, Laurent e Ben. Elas tinham sorte de terem sido as primeiras escolhidas. Só espero que não seja a ultima. Levar um toco, nem pensar. Estar cogitando a possibilidade de ser rejeitada. Pelo meu amor platônico? NEM FUDEN... , digo, NEM PENSAR!

- Alice – será que vai demorar muito? Já foram todas as meninas. Só falta a gente. (Ela, Alice e Rose)

- Calma. Uma de nós é a próxima. Relaxe amiga. Você ta muito tensa.

- Ta bom.

- AGORA, QUE ENTRE O NÚMERO 2! – gritou o apresentador

- Amiga, é a minha vez! Beijos e relaxe! – disse ela já desfilando em direção ao palco.

**Narrado em 3ª pessoa**

Alice foi andando graciosamente em direção ao apresentador. O sorriso maroto sempre lá. Nos lábios dele. Ela chegou e ele fez as mesmas perguntas de antes e chamou o cupido.

- ELES! Por favor, meninos – disse Aro com um sorriso maior ainda.

- Aro, acho que minha irmã não faz muito meu tipo. Ela teria que subir em uma cadeira para me beijar. – disse Emmet com uma risada que ecoou por todo estúdio de gravação

Alice mostrou a língua e Emmet, que passou o microfone para Jasper.

- Com certeza fadinha! – disse Jasper se levantando e beijando a mão de Alice que foi saltitando, não, o narrador não errou, saltitando ao lado de Jasper até um dos bancos.

- O fim do programa está ai. Temos duas garotas lá, e dois garotos aqui. Que a sorte esteja do lado de vocês! – disse Aro, que ao falar fim do programa, aumentou o sorriso mais ainda, que parecia que seu rosto ia rasgar – Escolham o número. Temos um e oito.

- Número 1! – gritou Emmet pulando no lugar!

- Número um, pode entrar! – disse o apresentador.

Rosalie desfilou sobre aqueles saltos altos, e respondeu a todas as perguntas do apresentador. Ficou decidido que ela ia escolher e escolheu Emmet. Ao pegar a mão dele, o tascou um beijo daqueles cinematográficos.

- YES! É DISSO QUE EU GOSTO! – gritou Aro, com um sorriso ainda maior e fazendo um tipo de dancinha da vitória.

Depois do tal beijo, o apresentador chamou a número um e Edward ficou de boca aberta com o que viu.

**POV EDWARD**

MEU DEUS! QUE ANJO ERA AQUELE ANDANDO EM MINHA DIREÇÃO?! Tão graciosa, tão charmosa, tão PERFEITA! Estava suando frio, e parecia que uma descarga elétrica passava por mim. Era esse o efeito que Bella Swan tinha sobre mim.

Desde que cheguei a Forks, me apaixonei perdidamente por Bella Swan, que "por acaso" virou melhor amiga da minha irmã e minha cunhada.

Bella não era parecida com nenhuma outra garota. Ela não era fútil, não se preocupava com que roupa estava vestida, mas sim se estava vestida. Nau usava maquiagem, o cabelo era natural. Ela era inteligente, simpática, educada, ótima aluna, bonita, engraçada, amiga, e se quiserem que eu saia daqui hoje, é melhor eu parar por aqui.

Dei uma rápida olhada para Alice e ela estava com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, mas logo começou a beijar Jasper.

Ela respondeu as perguntas do apresentador e veio me buscar. Dei um beijo demorado na mão dela e como a dança já ia começar, ficamos de pé.

**POV BELLA**

AI MEU DEUS! Por que deixastes eu ser logo a ultima. Ainda mato a Alice. Ela deveria ter tudo planejado.

Andei calmamente em direção ao Edward e PORDEUS! Que homem era aquele que mais parecia um DEUSGREGO! JESUSMEABANA!

Ele me encarava com os olhos abertos, deu um olhar rápido pela Alice. Ouviu-me responder todas as perguntas do apresentador. Beijou minha mão demoradamente e eu estremeci com o toque dos lábios deles em minha mão.

Ficamos de pé, já que a dança logo iria começar.

A música começou a tocar. Era _When The Stars Go Blue - Tyler Hilton and Bethany Joy L_ Começamos a nos mover conforme a música tocava. Narrado em 3ª pessoa Todos dançavam conforme a música. Edward e Bella eram os únicos que sussurravam no salão. - Alice! – disse Edward no ouvido da Bella - Alice! Ainda mato essa pixel - Se precisar de ajuda, estou disponível! – disse Edward dando risada - Mas... – Bella pensou que Alice nunca errará. Era a chance dela falar tudo ao Edward – Acho que ela acertou direitinho no meu par. - Eu... Acho o mesmo! – disse Edward dando um beijo no pesco de Bella, que ficou toda arrepiada com o toque. Edward ficou de frente pra Bella e disse tudo o que gostaria de dizer a tempos. - Bella! Desde a primeira vez que te vi, me apaixonei por você! Você é diferente de todas as garotas! Eu SINTO algo diferente por você do que senti pelas outras garotas! Você é única, você é especial, você viciaste! Eu te amo! – dizendo isso, Bella o puxou para um beijo doce e calmo, como se eles precisassem daquilo, mas no momento, só precisavam transmitir amor e carinho um ao outro. Bella interrompeu o beijo rapidamente e disse o que ele também gostaria de ouvir - Eu também te amo! - e voltou a beija – lo até que a música acabou e Aro já estava pulando e com um sorriso maior ainda. - YEAH! AGORA A PARTE QUE EU MAIS GOSTO CHEGOU! – disse Aro pulando e fazendo algum tipo de dancinha da vitória. – É O SEGUINTE PESSOAL! VOCÊS SE BEIJAM! QUEM FICAR POR MAIS TEMPO, VAI ESCOLHER UMA MÚSICA PRA MIM DANÇAR! - ATENÇÃO, PREPARAR, JÁ! – disse Aro e assim todos começaram a se beijar. O beijo era mais veroz, como se precisassem daquilo. Os primeiros a pararem de se beijar foram Ângela e Ben. Logo depois Mike e Jéssica, Victoria e James, Tânia e Laurent. Ficaram Lauren e Tyler, Rosalie e Emmet, Bella e Edward e Jasper e Alice. Lauren e Tyler pararam ofegantes, seguidos por Rosalie e Emmet, que reclamaram um terem pisados nos pés do outro. Até que Bella e Edward, Jasper e Alice pararam ao mesmo tempo. - ESTÁ A CARGO DE VOCÊS DECIDIREM QUE MÚSICA EU DANÇO! – disse Aro já pulando e batendo palminhas_. Ele lembra Alice_, todos pensaram. Alice e Bella trocaram um olhar malicioso e gritaram ao mesmo tempo. - BEYONCÉ – SINGLE LADIES! - nesse momento, Aro saiu do palco dizendo que ia se trocar. 45 minutos depois, volta um Aro com um sorriso maior que o rosto, com um maio justo preto, peruca à lá Beyoncé e salto alto. Ele vinha acompanhado de um dançarino gay chamado Jacob e uma dançarina chamada Jane. Eles colocaram o som e começaram a dançar. _**All the single ladies**__  
__**(All the single ladies)**__  
__**All the single ladies**__  
__**(All the single ladies)**__  
__**All the single ladies**__  
__**(All the single ladies)**__  
__**All the single ladies**__  
__**Now put your hands up**_ **Faziam a coreografia igualmente ao videoclipe. Era impressionante. Todos estavam de boca aberta!**

_Up in the club, we just broke up  
I'm doing my own little thing  
Decided to dip but now you wanna trip  
Cuz another brother noticed me  
I'm up on him, he up on me  
Don't pay him any attention  
Kept crying my tears, for three good years  
Ya can't be mad at me_

_'Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_

_Oh, oh, oh..._

_'If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_

_I put gloss on my lips, a man on my hips  
Hold me tighter than my Dereon jeans  
acting up, drank in my cup  
I could care less what you think  
I need no permission, did I mention  
Don't pay him any attention  
'Cuz you had your turn But now you gonna learn  
What it really feels like to miss me_

_'Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_

_Oh, oh oh..._

_'If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_

_Oh, oh oh..._

Nesse momento, apareceu Charlie e Renné (pais de Bella) e Carlisle e Esme (pais de Alice, Edward e Emmet), de maio, dançando junto com os dançarinos.

_All the single ladies  
(All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies  
(All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies  
(All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies  
Now put your hands up_

_(Chorus)_

_Oh, oh, oh..._

O fim da noite foi o mais animado da vida daqueles jovens. Dançando, bebendo e namorando muito, ficaram até altas horas da manhã acompanhados por Aro e seus dançarinos em uma balada dançando todos os tipos de música.

E os casais? Ah, eles estão namorando! Graças a Alice Cullen e seu horóscopo, o qual ela teve que seguir prontamente para fazer o baile.

**N/A: O que acharam gente? **


End file.
